1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to financial data analysis and presentation and, more specifically, to a system and method for presenting option data to a trader using graphical representation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Option trading is one of the most complex and dynamic trading areas. Option traders must create and execute various trading strategies based on risk analysis and other pertinent information. To this end, options traders must quickly identify potentially profitable trades based on the snapshot of current market conditions as well as historical data and make quick buy/sell decisions during active trading sessions. The amount of data that needs to be analyzed by a trader in order to make a profitable trade is very large. Unfortunately, most of these data is available in unstructured form and cannot be easily comprehended by a human within a short period of time.
For this reason, information systems that present pertinent historical and real-time option data and risk analysis in a clear, concise and informative way enable traders to make faster and better trading decisions and provide options traders with an advantage over other traders who use the traditional option data presentation methods and tools. Thus, novel systems and methods for displaying option data to traders in an informative and easily comprehensible manner are needed.